five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Diary of a " Mangled " Girl
Autobiography: Hi! I'm Foxy! Well, a female version. My friends call me " Mangle." I don't know why! Hmmm, Maybe because I'm mangled. Maybe I haven't looked at a mirror yet. LOL! ANYHOW, I have funny stories, but a sad life. (pauses for a moment and sighs) Yeah. Now, let's take a look at some of my old memories and stories in my diary! Entry 1:Friends and Foes Here are some of my friends: Chica (best friend Toy Chica (other best friend, yes I have two)+ Sugar (likes to hide a lot;really shy) Puppet Bonnie Foxy (boyfriend) Bonnie (former boyfriend) Balloon Boy and girl (I think the're cute) (I'll have to add more, when I feel like it.) And, (sighs) here are some of my foes: the endoskeleton (freaks the living dead out of me) Golden Freddy (freaks me out too) Springtrap (same here) Freddy (* sigh * I'll get to him later) (I'll add more when I feel like it.) Now, about the " continuations " parts, I have some people to think about. Trust me, you probably ''know how I feel. Anyway, moving along...... Entry 2:A Funny, but Yet Humiliating Memory Ah yes, NOBODY can forget the funny, but HUMILIATING thing that happened during break time. It was time for lunch, and I sat down with the Chicas and Foxy facing me and me facing Foxy. I sat down and I saw baked beans on my plate. Freddy said, " That stuff on your plate is good. It's even good for you! " I hesitated. I knew what happened after somebody had ANY type of bean. They start blasting wind! Anyway, I tried them, and Freddy offered to pull my finger, but Foxy said, " Don't fall for it me pretty las! " I knew the trick, but I agreed, but I had a trick up my sleeve. I offered to pull it for him, but little did EVERYBODY know, I did it fakely. I ''pretended ''to do it. I coiled my hand around my finger, barely even touching it, and sat up, put a Woopee Cushion under me and sat back down. Everybody was amazed and I said out loud, " I pranked you! I pranked you all! The INTIRE pizzaria thought I did it but I DIDN'T! " Before I sat down, I removed the prank toy, but then came trouble, as I sat down I accidently did it! " Oh shoot! " I said out loud and then everybody laughed. EVEN ME! I thought that day, was one of the most FUNNIEST days in my life so far. But since that day, I NEVER sat by Freddy OR ate baked or ANY kind of bean ever again. And speaking of which, have you been there when Freddy did it? I smelled him all the way from the kitchen with Chica! Anyway, I went too far, so.....Yeah. Anyway, moving along! Entry 3:Can't Fake the Cupcakes! Okay, EVERYBODY should know the cupcakes. There's a plush one, an animatronic one (well, 3) jack-o-lanterns, a projector, a made up one, and a toy one. Now, let me tell you a story that will '''BLOW YOUR MIND!' Okay, so Toy Chica, Chica, and I went to Ihop one night and our food was about to come, but it was 10 min. from being done. SO, I thought the cupcakes were REAL. And I accidently picked it up toward my mouth and Toy Chica burst to tears! " NO! " she cried. I gave it back to her, embarrassed. I didn't know that was NOT a real cupcake! I must have been hallucinating. Well, lesson learned Mangle:Can't fake the cupcakes! Entry 4:Favorite Music Here are my top 10 faves for music! (out of order): 10:Mangled (NateWantstoBattle) 9:The Bonnie Song (Groundbreaking) 8:Survive the Night (Mandopony) 7:Five Nights at Freddy's (TheLivingTombstone) 6:It's Been so Long (TheLivingTombstone) That song made me cry. 5:Die in a Fire (TheLivingTombstone) This song made me cry too. Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy got dismantled! I will get ALL my revenge on Springtra- wait THIS ISN'T REAL! Scratch that! 4:It's Time to Die (DAGaming) Not that much due to cuss words, but great song all-in-all! 3:Just Gold (Mandopony) 2:FNaF 2 (Sayonora Maxwell) 1:Springtrap Finale (Groundbreaking) So those were my favorite songs! But, here comes the (sigh) sad part. Entry 5:The TRUE Story of " The Bite of '87 " Well, (sniffles) here I go. So one day, I was being built, it was 1987 and Fredbear (Golden Freddy) and Spring Bonnie, (Springtrap) were singing along. It was Halloween, and a horror attraction was going around. It was consisted of none other than " Nightmare " animatronics. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy were there and they were old. The kids saw them, and they went to see them. Then, this maniac Purple Dude went into the stage, and tampered with FOXY!!!!! My sweet baby!- Oh, sorry. Anyway, he tampered with him, and no one noticed. Only me. So, Foxy bit into the frontal lobe and violently slashed it out. And-And-And! OH FORGET IT! (cries and tear drops on paper) I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I can't help myself. IT WAS SAD! (continues crying) I think I'll stop now. But it wasn't me, Freddy, or Foxy. IT WAS NIGHTMARE FOXY!!!!! I'll stop now. Seriously, I think this will be it for a week. Bye. (continues crying) Entry 6:I'M FIXED!: FINALLY! I'm fixed! I can go places! No more annoying sounds, no more hanging from the ceiling, and no More BEING MAAAAAAANGLED! (shrieks happily) So, sorry this entry was sooooooooooooooo short, but I have some news. FOXY'S TAKING ME ON A DATE! So that's my entry tomorrow. So yeah. C'ya! Foxy x Mangle/Funtime Foxy forever. Entry 6.5:The REAL Person That Caused the Bite: Okay, so the person who I thought caused the bite, wasn't. It was none other than:Wait. WHA?????!!!!!!! GOLDEN FREDDY?!?!?!?! This is weird! I thought he was my voice in my head! Well, he said so. He NEVER lies! So back when he was Fredbear, some jerks came up and killed a crying child by tossing him into his mouth and, due to jaw failure, crushed the kid's brain and injured the frontal lobe. AND YOU GUYS THOUGHT IT WAS ME, OR FREDDY, OR MY SWEET PRECIOUS FOXY BOY! Well, that got outta hand but still! Scott, you are a FOOLER! You are a GOOD secret hider! Well that's it! Off with the date! Entry 7:Not What I Expected, But it Worked! K. So, not what I had in mind. First, we went to the pizzeria. We had good service from Freddy, Bonnie, BB, JJ, and Plushtrap. Springtrap was our waiter. HE EVEN SPOKE IN A MEXICAN ACCENT! (Chicks like me dig 'em.) He even rapped in front of me! (Maybe I'm getting in a love triangle.?) Then we went to the movie theater to see " It Follows. " I SCREAMED MY HEAD OFF!!!!!! I got some popcorn too. NO HARD KERNELS, YYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY! I had a nightmare last night. I dreamed that Nightmare, (the killer) was going after all of my friends. And I was about to be killed, but luckily, I woke up. Wait, that made no sence. Next, we kissed in front of a full moon near a cliff on the top of the car Foxy drove me in. I could see everything from there! Last, we went home and then we fell asleep. That's when I had that nightmare about Nightmare. (Lol!) And then we were like x P! I looked cute when I slept. Puppet told me! Next time I write I will tell you my reaction to Boot to the Head. Entry 8:Boot to the Head Reaction: Well, 2 words:Hilarious and Painful. Ouch! I wonder if those boots weighed a ton! Esh! Anyway, sadly it's not Christmas anymore. Sorry I haven't been active in a while. We kinda had a fire in the kitchen. (Chica accidentally left the stove on.) Anyway, we had a fire. And the building burned down. So, we almost didn't make it out alive, BUT someone found us and saved us. He took us into his mansion and said we could stay there until a new location was built. But ever since I saw that video, I LIKED IT A MILLION TIMES ON YOUTUBE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But still. Things get crazier on the next entry. Trust me, you don't wanna find out now. Entry 9:Early in the Mornin'! #greatdepression2 (yawns) Well, good morning everyone! It's 5:29 right now and I just got up. You know, those beds are pretty comfy if you ask me. But there's still some sadness going on, Foxy's still sad that his cove burned away. Chica's favorite spatula melted in the fire, and Goldie's the 2nd most sad because his favorite room burned away (The Safe Room). Springy hardly got out alive as well, but he freaks me out even more now. (shudders) Anyway, the worst part is, Toy Chica is sad about Toy Bonnie who went missing with my Ex. Well, I hope that we find them soon, I can't ''stand ''to see Chi like this. Well, I hope things will get better soon. But, why is everyone asking ''me ''to play a game with Toy Chica at this time? What's it called? Oh yeah! " Can Your Pet?! " But it sounds like a children's game, though. But we ''might ''be interested! So, yeah. Oh, by the way! Springtrap and Foxy are gonna be playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl with Puppet and BB. So, I hope things get better soon. Well, see ya later.Category:Stories Category:Work in progress